


Tim Drake Short #3: The Youngest

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Older Tim, older Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Alfred can and will put them in timeout.





	Tim Drake Short #3: The Youngest

He wasn't sure what it said about his character that he would willingly and gladly punch his brother's teeth down his throat. The two faced each other, death in their eyes, ready to strike at any moment. Damian had grown over the years, managing to surpass Tim in height, but the twenty-three year old knew he could still kick the crap out of his brother. Damian made the first move, grabbing a vase and throwing at Tim's head. 

"Cheater!" He yelled, dodging it, rolling away. "No weapons!" 

"Fuck you!" Damian screamed, jumping over the couch. He punched Tim in the shoulder, sending him off balance. Tim followed with a kick into Damian's jaw. The two of them fell back and landed on the ground. 

They scrambled up and rushed at one another, and their semi-coordinated fight resolved into a kicking, biting, spitting match. Tim grabbed Damian and shoved him against the wall. Damian managed to dodge right before Tim punched the wall. Tim had a punched a hole right through the hardwood. His hand was stuck. He couldn't dodge Damian kneeing him in the stomach, then elbowing him in the back of the head. 

When Tim was free he grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit Damian as hard as he could with it, knocking him back into the TV. It broke on the ground. "Way to go, you idiot." Tim growled. 

"I have...questions." A voice said, interrupting them from their little spat. They turned around and saw Alfred was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. "Starting with, why is there a hole in the wall." Both of the boys started yelling at once, so Alfred held up a hand. "No, I don't care." He walked over and grabbed them each by the ear. He dropped Damian off in one corner and Tim in another. "Stay here until I come to get you." He ordered. No one would dare argue with Alfred. 

Not when he sounded so calm. 

Not when they knew that under that stiff upper lip he was imagining several painful ways to murder them. 


End file.
